


Super High School Level Boyfriend

by Nhitori



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nhitori/pseuds/Nhitori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiyoko Tosaka goes to Hope's Peak.</p><p>So does everybody else.</p><p>It ends badly, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super High School Level Boyfriend

Honestly, Hiyoko thought that titling somebody as “Super High School Level Good Luck” when they won the lottery to be the one less-spectacularly talented person entering Hope’s Peak in their particular year was something incredibly ridiculous to do. She would by no means consider herself a lucky person. She almost always got the most common results from gachas that she played, and had never once gotten an ultra rare card in Love Live! School Idol Festival. Winning the lottery for a scholarship to Hope’s Peak Academy was her one lucky break in an otherwise absolutely average life.

But then, they did have to give her /some/ title for winning the lottery. Super High School Level was that school’s gimmick, after all, because any school that prestigious had to have some sort of gimmick to keep it from being simply overfilled by people with money. Her research on the website did prove that the people who were scouted for the school were, for the most part, not incredibly wealthy. They came from all backgrounds; the only person who seemed to be there in any sort of nepotism was a title that was often recanted in the ‘Super High School Level Heir’, this year somebody named Sakuya Le Bel Shirogane.

So she did a little bit of research regarding the entering class for her year. So what? It was good to have an idea of who she was going to meet in school, after all! They announced most of her peers on their website for a reason, after all! Of course, she mildly regretted discovering who was going to be there, but… well, maybe this would be her chance to rekindle an old friendship! She had to look on the bright side of things!

Oh, who was she kidding. It was going to be immensely awkward to see Ryouta again. They’d been close friends when they were younger, but after she got invited to a middle school known for its athletics, they started growing apart. Once he got a job working at a maid cafe in the city and needed to commute every day, they stopped seeing eachother altogether, both too busy with their various pursuits. Before winning a ticket to Hope’s Peak, her plan had been to go to a high school with a good track team, but who was she to turn down an education at the top school in the country anyway?

In any case, Ryouta seemed to have made out well, working as hard as he did. She did hear that he’d become a very popular maid in the city, but she never could have expected something like that could earn him a shot at a school like Hope’s Peak. With such an interesting title as the ‘SHSL Maid’ in the mix, well, her curiosity was still piqued enough to continue reading the webpage.

The next one down turned out to be equally interesting; the SHSL Casanova, a title belonging to a boy named Yuuya Sakazaki. She had no idea how somebody could have possibly gone about getting talent-scouted for a talent like that, but a little research did prove that he was somewhat of a celebrity just by merit of his looks, running a very bad blog with very good selfies that earned him quite a few fans, many of which he flirted with. She could only assume that when she arrived there, he would be flirting with her too.

At least the next title made a little bit more sense. A SHSL Mangaka… after discovering this, she decided to look up some of his work. Anghel Higure. His genre of choice was very unique and interesting, a sort of slice-of-life high-fantasy feel to it. She found out that she’d actually read one of his mangas once… she /thought/ his name sounded familiar. It was a really good manga actually, so she was glad for it!

There were a few more reasonable titles following Higure’s, anyway. A mathematician and a poet, respectively named Hitori Uzune and Kazuaki Nanaki. She didn’t do much research into their stories because she was never much one for poetry, and math was just plain boring!

However, it soon took another turn for the strange when it came to Isa Souma, the Super High School Level Surgeon… of course, that was an impressive talent for any highschooler to have, but Hiyoko had no idea who even let a highschooler into a surgery room long enough to discover said talent!

The only other girl, it seemed, who got into this year’s class was the SHSL Martial Artist; a girl named Azami Koshiba who apparently had her talents discovered when she… beat up a talent scout who had tried to steal from the takoyaki stand she helped her parents run. Said talent scout was promptly fired, given that such a prestigious school would not want to employ a thief, but Koshiba’s capabilities were not overlooked. Hiyoko thought she sounded really cool.

Strangely enough, there was a third author among this entering class. On top of a mangaka and a poet, there was also Nageki Fujishiro, the “SHSL Literary Boy”. A pretty odd title for an author to have, Hiyoko thought, but it was obvious what he was. Regular books were less interesting than manga, but more interesting than poetry, so she looked up some of his stuff too. Adventure novels… he must be somebody who travels a lot!

There was also Blaster Hosokawa, a SHSL gang leader… not a yakuza, but rather a regular teenaged street gang with bikes and shit. Apparently his gang took great care to always follow proper traffic laws… odd, but it did get him on the radar to get into Hope’s Peak, so Hiyoko couldn’t really fault him for that.

When she first saw the name, Tohri Nishikikouji as she scrolled down the page, she wondered if he would be the “SHSL weirdass name”, but he wasn’t. He was an engineer, actually. Somebody who made a completely functional ray-gun, not at all dissimilar to the blaster pistols seen in a certain sci-fi franchise… a gun that could never run out of ammo, that was quite impressive, and fairly terrifying too. She wouldn’t want to get on his bad side.

She caught one more glimpse of someone named Rin Kamiya, who was… a yoyo-ist? Before she passed out. See, she’d been looking these people up on her phone as she approached Hope’s Peak, and as soon as she opened the door, the world went black around her.


End file.
